TAKE ON ME
by BenderLove33
Summary: This Story is based of the 1984 hit single, "Take on me" from Norweigian Pop band A-HA and it was involved a lot with Grease and the Outsiders... Ariel was a normal High school girl until one day she suddenly finds her self inside an unknown world inside a Comic Book while a Handsome Illustrated character shows her a new form of Love she had never known


**CHAPTER 1 **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Grease or Outsider Characters, as well as any of the Characters of the "A-ha Take on me" Music Video)**

**(Note:Hie this is my First ever Fan Fiction i hope you guys enjoy, excuse for any grammatical errors and please, please review, thank you :) )**

She looked outside the window from inside the cafe, it was not raining like most movies portray such scene stereo typically but it was indeed late and she

was unsure of what terrible commute awaited her after such an awful day,she had recently found herself questioning reality and life more than usual

especially after her parents recent divorce,breaking up with her boyfriend of two years and the terrible confession her best friend had just confided to her

about making plans to abolish through abortion the baby she was carrying.

She felt like her life was crashing down on her and functioning was becoming harder. She took a sip of her coffee which was really hot and burned

her tongue, some blazing drops fell on her sweater and she immediately started cursing under her breath, she tried unsuccessfully plenty of times to gain the

attention of the nonchalant older waitress who was flirting with an overweight man with a trucker hat and plumbers crack in the bar, but got no answer.

She annoyingly stood up and headed to the bathroom where she got some tissue and tried to clean off the mess from her sweater, after about five minutes of

trying to fix herself up she headed back to the restaurant, on her way to the door she almost slipped on what felt like a magazine and recaptured her balance,

she faced down and it looked like a Comic book which for starters was a strange thing to find inside a girls bathroom, in large font and bold yellow letters A-HA

spread across the title, it had two handsome men in the front cover ,curiosity took the best of her and she picked it up, she figured reading it would be a good

distraction from all that was going on. she proceeded towards her table and the waitress finally approached her and asked if she needed anything, Ariel

nodded and requested if she could get some tea instead of coffee which had left a sour taste in her mouth, she just needed to calm down her nerves, coffee

was just going to accelerate them.

She took a deep breath and sat down at her table, she was very aware at this point that it was way past her bedtime but she really dint want to go back to

the mess of a home or what was left of it,Her senior year in highschool so far was not the type of memorable experience she had expected it to be at

least until recently, she did admit to having a good first two years in highschool where she was definitely destined to be the darling of the class of 1984,

sophomore year she started dating the Quarterback of the high school team chuck berry and both of them instantly became the IT couple of maryville high

school, Ariel was never a fan of all the attention and in reality she was a girl who loved books,poetry and a small group of friends she could call her own. But

her parents wealth and her striking but low key beauty made it hard for her to fall under the radar, she sometimes wore baggy clothes purposely to hide

herself from extreme stairs that made her uncomfortable but she would still get them. Ariel had two best friends Ally and Kate,Ariel met Kate her first year of

high school she was the perfect description of the all American girl next door, she was blonde with a charming smile and personality to go with it, she

captivated boy's with just a look from her big green eyes and she made captain of the cheerleading team while she was still an underclassmen,She was

definitely a girl destined to succeed, only there was a problem and it was that Kate was that same girl that earlier tonight in the Cafe had told her that she

was four weeks pregnant and was considering the option of not keeping the baby.

Ally on the other hand was Ariel's friend since she they were both five years old, they use to be like paper and glue, lately thought both of them barely

hanged out anymore but still occasionally spoke to each other over the phone or when they ran into each other somewhere usually outside of school, Ally had

dark black short hair which use to be really long when she was younger,she decided to cut it short after her mental breakdown around eight grade when

things between Ariel and Ally started changing, Ariel never truly figured out why things happened the way that they did and sometimes would beat herself up

for not being there for Ally when she needed it most, now Ally mostly hanged out with her Goth and punk friends who all wore black and listened to foreign and

deep music, Ariel just didn't seem to have much in common with Ally anymore and the financial situation seemed to be one of the determining factors as to why

they where not as close like before.

Ariel thought to herself on how crazy life can really be once you grow older as opposed to when you are a child, when we are children the barriers of

color,race,money,sexual orientation or religion are non-existent but as we mature we are forced into one or more of this categories and it almost feels as if

we don't have an option. "Do you need anything else miss" "huh" answered Ariel waking up from her pensive state bewildered at the waitress presence " no

i am fine" she shrugged, the waitress was holding the tea and Ariel smiled and looked down at the forgotten Comic book in front of her, the waitress placed

down her tea and wrote down the tap while giving her a weird look, "Thank you" Ariel said as she stayed intrigued and immersed in the comic book, she pretty

much dashed thru the pages, it was a nice illustration she would admit but not many words, one of the character catched her eyes especially, he seemed to

have been the main character of the story. He was very good looking even for an illustrated cartoon, apparently his name was Morten and he looked like one

of those 1960's greaser boys which for reasons unknown probably nostalgia were really popular in recent movies and books,Ariel remembered reading "the

outsiders" not that long ago and even went to see the movie in theaters with Kate, she was very sad when "Pony Boy" passed away even though she already

knew the ending since she had read the book, Kate was not as impressed and was more obsessed with the looks of Emilio estevez and rob lowe to really care

about the story line. She kept turning the pages of the Comic book when she was suddenly transfixed into one of Morten's pictures, his eyes were

so captivating that even thought the comic book was black and white she knew they were probably beautiful and in her imagination Hazel. She chuckled to

herself at the thought that Morten looked like the picture of what her out of this world dream guy would look like, all of the sudden as she stayed focused on

his eyes the picture of Morten blinked at her, her eyes widened and she suddenly panicked, she was pretty sure she was going crazy and was hallucinating

and even suspected for a quick second that the waitress had slipped something in her tea. She nervously looked around the Cafe to make sure no one took

notice of her reaction to what she just saw in front of her but everyone was pretty much minding their own business, she saw Ned from chemistry was there

with his dad and both seemed more focused on there omelet than there surroundings. Then that is when the scientifically impossible and unthinkable

happened which convinced her for sure at that point she was indeed in some form of Acid trip , a hand popped out from the Comic book and was welcoming her

in, it still looked like a drawn hand and seeing the two parallel universe exist in front of her where beyond explanation, her heart beat was running like a

treadmill and she just could not believe that instead of running away and screaming bloody murder she suddenly took the mysterious hand and closed her

eyes.


End file.
